Pregnant?
by AdamPascalRocks12
Summary: Pam's thoughts on the news of the baby. Disclaimer: I don't OWN The Office!
1. Pregnant?

_"Idiot, Idiot, Idiot."_ Jim's phone rang, "It's Dwight, I'll make this quick." He said as he walked out the door.

I nodded and still sat on the bed in the exam room, waiting anxiously for the doctor to come in.

"Pam Beesly?" The older man came in.

"Yes." I looked up to him then Jim came in and stood next to me.

"I have the results here, and it seems this young lady is pregnant." The doctor said.

_"Pregnant?"_ My mind repeated what the doctor said, and I gave out a smile and a laugh as I looked at Jim who was shocked. "I didn't know." I shook my head.

He gave me an warm embrace, "I love you." He whispered and kissed me on the cheek.

"Oh my god." I whispered as he cradled my head then we put our foreheads together and pulled back with a bright smile on our faces. "Um, should we go back to the game?" I asked.

"Oh no way!" Jim said, still in the state of shock and happiness.

"You can call Dwight then, okay?" I smiled.

"Okay." Jim rushed out of the door.

I bit my lip and felt the tears brimming my eyes. I couldn't believe it, _"We're going to be parents to this little human being."_ I looked down to my flat stomach, pretty soon it will big and round. Then once it'll be born we will be up all night, we'll take turns feeding and changing diapers. It'll laugh, coo, smile, babble then it'll start crawling and then walking, I can't wait for all this to come. All of the sudden, Jim barges in the exam room and hugs me again. I could feel his tears on my cheek and I softly pat him on the back, "I know." I pulled back and wiped his tears, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jim smiled and kissed me. I gave out a sigh of happiness as Jim tucked my hair behind my ear, "Ready?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

Jim carried me out of the exam room and headed out of the hospital to home where we'll celebrate alone. And maybe talk about what we'll do in that extra room next to ours. _"It'll be yellow walls with painted animals by the white washed crib and changing table. Stuffed animals and books on the shelfs by window and the door. Then we'll have a rocker, where we'll hush or sing to the baby as it cries for attention at times." _I smiled at the thought as we rode home.


	2. Check Up

I woke up as the sunlight shone through the window blinds, and I looked over to see Jim who wasn't there. So I got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen where I saw Jim eating breakfast. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." Jim smiled. "How are you?"

"Better." I said, going to the fridge.

"I felt bad for you, throwing up in the middle of the night." Jim said.

"I know, but it's part of morning sickness that's what the book says." I said, pouring the milk into the bowl.

Jim rubbed my back in a caress, "I love you." He said and put his bowl in the sink.

"Don't forget, we have an appointment at 9:00." I said.

"Okay." Jim nodded.

----------------------------

As we waited in the waiting room, I looked over to Jim who seemed calm. "Why aren't you nervous?" I asked.

"I don't know." Jim said. "I just have a feeling, that it'll be okay."

"I hope so." I sighed and rubbed my now little bit of showing belly.

"Pamela Beesly?" The nurse appeared at the door.

"That's us." I said, patting Jim's leg and we headed to the small room.

"I'm nurse Sam." The nurse introduced herself. "How are you doing today?" she asked.

"I'm feeling okay today, but was up in the middle of the night throwing up." I said.

"That's quite normal." Sam said. "Let me take your weight, Pam."

"Okay." I nodded as I got on the weigh. "You might want to close your eyes, Halpert." I looked over to Jim and smirked.

"Okay." She jot down the notes on the papers. "Taking your pre-natals, Pam?"

"Yup." I nodded as she wrote more down.

"We'll do blood pressure." Sam put her stethscope on, one underneath the padded band and squeezed the bulp as the marker rose up with numbers and released slowly. "Not bad, 78/116."

"That's good." I said and smiled at Jim.

"Here's your gown, Ms. Beesly." Sam handed me a blue gown.

"Thank you." I said.

"And Dr. Wallace will come in shortly." Sam said.

"Okay." I nodded.

"Are you sure, you drank enough water?" Jim asked for a thousand times now.

"Yes, Dad." I rolled my eyes and then smiled brightly. "I feel like I have to pee any minute now." I sighed desperately.

"Hello, guys." Dr. Wallace appeared at the door and shook our hands.

"Hi." We said in unison.

"How are you, Pam?" He asked.

"Good." I said. "Still throwing up, but not too bad."

"That's good." He said. "Well, come over here Jim and we'll see the baby on the monitor." He squeezed the bottle, spreading out the gel on my stomach with the receptor.

Jim kissed my hand as we watched the doctor, "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yup." I said smiling up to him and then looked back to the monitor.

"Here it is, guys." Dr. Wallace said, pointing at the monitor.

"Oh, my god." I whispered.

"That's our baby, Pam." Jim put his forehead to mine and kissed me.

"It's so small." I said, feeling the tears roll down my cheeks.

"You're about 10 weeks along, Pam." Dr. Wallace said.

"Really?" I asked as Jim wiped my tears.

Dr. Wallace nodded, "Yes."

"Wow." Jim said.

"While we get this picture printed out for you guys, do you want to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Wallace suggested.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay." He smiled as he put another receptor on my stomach. All of the sudden, we heard this _rump, rump, rump_ sound.

"Sounds kind of strong." Dr. Wallace said smiling.

I looked up to Jim who had tears in his eyes and squeezed his hand. "I love you." I mouthed.

"I love you too." He mouthed back.


	3. Wedding

Author's NOTE: I had to fix some words in this chapter and added some things into it, I hope it make sense!!

"Pam, Pamela," A familiar voice came from above me and shaking me softly as I was sleeping.

"Give me 5 more minutes..." I mumbled and grabbed the blanket over my head.

"We gotta get you ready for your wedding."

_"Wedding..."_ I shot my eyes open and sat up right as I took the blanket off my head.

"Oh good, you're up." My mother came into the room with my gown and hung on the bathroom door.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed my 5 month small round belly and yawned.

"9:30." Mom said, put the shoes underneath the dress. "The wedding starts at 2, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded and stretched a bit. "I need some breakfast."

"Okay, should I make you some?" Mom asked as she held my shoulders.

"Sure." I nodded.

----------------------------------

As I put my wedding dress on, I looked in the mirror and remembered the days we first started dating:

_**Me:**__ I haven't heard anything, but I bet Jim got the job. I mean, why wouldn't he? He's totally qualified, and smart, everyone loves him... and, if he never comes back again... that's OK. We're friends. And I'm sure we'll stay friends. We just, we never got the timing right. You know? I shot him down, and then he did the same to me, and... But you know what? It's OK. I'm totally fine. Everything is gonna be totally--- (Then Jim walks in so suddenly)  
__**Jim:**__ Pam. (To camera crew) Sorry. (He turns to me) Um, are you free for dinner tonight?  
__**Me:**__ (I nodded) Yes.  
__**Jim:**__ All right. Then... it's a date. (He smiled and closed the door)  
__**Me:**__ (I turned to the crew, with tears brimming my eyes and smiled) I'm sorry, what was the question?_

_First date: (Cuginio's parking lot)_

_**Me:**__ I have question, Halpert._

_**Jim: **__Shoot._

_**Me: **__(I turned to him)____What made you come back?_

_**Jim: **__I found a note from you._

_**Me:**__ Oh, that. (gave a soft laugh and looked down to my feet) That was for wishing you good luck. (Then looks back up to him)_

_**Jim: **__Thanks Beesly. (He gave a those smiles of his that I would never ever going to see again)_

_**Me: **__But I don't understand?_

_**Jim**__: Well, David asked me, What would I see myself in 10 years? In my mind, it rushed all the memories of we had together. If I live in New York City, right at this moment. There wouldn't any girl just like you out there. Doing stupid pranks together, giving each air-fives, drinking grape soda together, watching fireworks after work. It wouldn't be the same, and being away from you, it's not right. (He wiped my tears) I couldn't bear to be away from you again, Pam._

_**Me**__: Me too. (I nodded and closed my eyes as I leaned against Jim's palm on my face) I love you._

_**Jim: **__Pardon?_

_**Me:**__ (I looked at him) I love you._

_(Jim smiles at me and bends down to kiss me) __**Jim:**__ I love you too, Pam._

_(We watch the kiss we had in the car on the tv and turned back to the crew)_

_**Jim:**__ Oh, ah... No that's not... I mean that wasn't, ah...  
__**Me:**__ Yeah... That was um...  
__**Jim:**__ I mean I can see how it would seem a bit like we uh... How it looks like um... I mean now a days you can edit anything, right? I mean you can edit anything to look like um... anything.  
__**Me:**__ Yeah, I gave him a ride home because...  
__**Jim:**__ Right!  
__**Me:**__ ... We're dating.  
__**Jim:**__ Wow! There it is. (We both chuckled)  
__**Me:**__ Ah, yeah. We haven't told anybody, but it's going really great. (I smiled as I looked over to Jim) Right?  
__**Jim:**__ It is going really great. (Jim nodded and smiled back to me)_

_(Race had started at Fun Run)_

_**Me:**__ Oh we're in last place.  
__**Jim:**__ Oh, would you look at that.  
__**Me:**__ Darn it. _

_(Then Jim laced my fingers with his as we walked)_

_**Jim:**__ Do you remember what you said to me on my first day of work, just before you walked me over to my desk?  
__**Me:**__ Yeah, enjoy this moment, because you're never going to go back to this time before you met your desk mate Dwight.  
__**Jim:**__ And that's when I knew. You?  
__**Me:**__ You came up to my desk, and said, this might sound weird, and there's no reason for me to know this, but that mixed berry yogurt you're about to eat has expired.  
__**Jim:**__ That was the moment that you knew you liked me?  
__**Me:**__ Yep.  
__**Jim:**__ Wow, can we make it a different moment?  
__**Me:**__ (I shook my head) Nope. _

_**Me:**__ Hey, I was thinking about dinner--- (Jim grabs my face and kisses me then pulling back with a smile on our faces)  
__**Jim:**__ Ah, dinner. Let's see, maybe we should try the new Italian place, where the drive-in used to be.  
__**Me:**__ Okay.  
__**Jim:**__ Yeah?  
__**Me:**__ Yeah.  
__**Jim:**__ Okay._

_(The gas station at Exit 17)_

_**Me:**__ Hey! This is not half-way! I did the math. I had to drive way longer than you. Montclair would have been closer, so you have to buy lunch.  
__**Jim:**__ (Jim drops his coat and then gets down on one knee)  
__**Me:**__ What are you doing?  
__**Jim:**__ I just... couldn't wait.  
__**Me:**__ Oh my God!  
__**Jim:**__ Pam, will you marry me?  
__**Me:**__ Oh my God!  
__**Jim:**__ So?  
__**Me:**__ Yes! (I nodded and we kissed and embrace each other)_

_(Jim's Parents' House, well it's ours now)_

_**Jim:**__ So I'm still in the process of converting the garage. It's got great light in here and I'm thinking, it could be perfect (He opens garage door) for an art studio. (We go in and I looked around and then looked at him] Look, I know, I bought this without asking you and it doesn't look great, I know that. And if you really hate it, I totally understand it's just---  
__**Me:**__ I love it.  
__**Jim:**__ You do?  
__**Me:**__ Yeah, I love it! (I smiled brightly at him)  
__**Jim:**__ Really?  
__**Me:**__ I mean, you bought me a house!  
__**Jim:**__ Oh my God...  
__**Me:**__ You bought me a house!  
__**Jim:**__ Yeah, I did. (Jim nods and we kiss)  
__**Me:**__ (I pulled back) Um, do we have to sleep in your parents' bedroom?  
__**Jim:**__ No, No, we'll just board that up. It'll be that weird spare room that people ask us about.  
__**Me:**__ And the clown?  
__**Jim:**__ Yeah, I can't... really can't move him. (We hold each other in a embrace)_

_(Dunder Miffilan's Parking Lot)_

_**Me:**__ I'm coming back the wrong way. (I smiled at Jim across the parking lot) It's not because of you. I don't like graphic design. That's it. [I laughed as Jim smiled when he came towards me) Stop smiling. I really didn't like it. It's just designing logos and stuff.... and I miss Scranton. But it is not because I missed you. I just really wanted to come home... and I know you said to come home the right way, but you can't tell me what to do. Got it?  
__**Jim:**__ I missed you.  
__**Me:**__ I missed you too. (Jim kisses me)_

_(At the elevator)_

_**Jim:**__ So what did he say? Was it my fault? (Jim looks defeated)  
__**Me:**__ Yeah. He said that you told him how much you love me. About how you feel when I walk in a room, and about how, you've never doubted for a second that I'm the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with. I guess he's never felt that with my mom, even at their best.  
__**Jim:**__ You ok?  
__**Me:**__ Yeah. (I nodded and we hug)_

_(Talking to the crew:)_

_**Jim:**__ There are other reasons to go to Ohio.  
__**Me:**__ We're getting married today.  
__**Jim:**__ So, it turns out it's the closest place to get a marriage license without a three day waiting period.  
__**Me:**__ Tell 'em how it happened.  
__**Jim:**__ Ok. So, we're going through all the wedding plans and, boy, it is complicated.  
__**Me:**__ And very expensive.  
__**Jim:**__ Very expensive. Cause you say you want a small wedding and that's great but then you have to invite -  
__**Me:**__ You can't leave anyone out.  
__**Jim:**__ No one.  
__**Me:**__ Ok, just get to the good part.  
__**Jim:**__ Ok. Right. Oh, so this morning we are having breakfast together and I just looked up from my cereal and I said, "You know what I want to do today? I want to marry you." (He looks at me lovingly)  
__**Me:**__ I had just woken up. I didn't look cute. That's how I knew he meant it._

_(Michael's Party):_

_**Me:**__ This is so cheesy.  
__**Jim:**__ Yes.  
__**Me:**__ I like cheesy.  
__**Jim:**__ Me, too.  
__**Me:**__ Yeah. I think maybe I want a "wedding" wedding.  
__**Jim:**__ Me, too.  
__**Me:**__ Really?  
__**Jim:**__ Yeah. (He hugs me in a warm embrace)_

"Pam?" My mom shook me out of my thoughts.

"Oh." I shook my head. "Sorry, I was just remembering something." I looked at her as she fixed my dress.

"Was it a good one?" Mom asked.

"Well yeah." I smiled and shrugged. "I mean, it's Jim. He makes me happy and I--"

"I know sweetheart." She put her hand on my shoulders. "He's a good man." She kissed me on my forehead.

"Yeah he is." I sighed and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh my god, Pam." Kelly said as she stood at the door, "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged her.

"Jim is going to be blown away when he sees you." Kelly squealed.

"That's defintely our goal." Laura said as she fixed my dress.

"Is Jim here?" I asked.

"He's here with Tom and Pete." Laura said. "Don't worry, he's fine Pam."

Jim's 4 year old nephew Tyler tugged Laura's dress, "Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom."

Laura sighed exaspertly, "Tyler, I just took you." Laura said. "Aunt Pam's wedding is gonna start."

"But Mommy, I have to go!" Tyler whimpered and did a little 'I gotta go' dance.

Laura rolled her eyes and sighed. "All right, all right." She picked him up, "Typical 4 year olds," she mumbled as she headed to the bathroom with Tyler.

I laughed at Laura's face, "I'll be at that stage later."

"Well, good luck with that." Laura said as she leaned against the wall. "It's fun but tiring at times."

"Mommy!" Tyler cried from other side of the door.

"Hold on." Laura said and then headed inside the bathroom.

"Pam, here's something I want to give you." Mom said.

"Yeah?" I looked as she opened the box.

"This was your great-grandmother's necklace, all the women in the family have worn it, so I'm going to give this to you on your day." Mom said put the necklace on me.

"It's beautiful." I said, looking at the golden chain.

"But not as beautiful as you." She smiled as she held my chin to look at her.

"Thanks Mom." I hugged her.

Then there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Mom asked.

"It's me." Daddy's voice said on the other side of the door.

"Come in, Dad." I said.

"Pam, you look beautiful sweetheart." Dad kissed me on the cheek and held my hands as he pulled back.

"Thank you, Daddy." I smiled.

"Ready?" He offered his elbow to me.

"Yeah." I nodded and we headed downstairs to the backyard.

"Now can I go with Daddy, Mommy?" Tyler asked.

"Shhh.." Laura shushed him. "Not yet, when the music starts."

"Go ahead, Tyler." Laura nudged him to walk down the aisle with the rings as the music started.

Then it was my cue, I looked over to my dad who nodded and then smiled. I sighed and headed out to the aisle. The outside weather was just beautiful, warm, soft breeze there and there. It was the perfect day to have an outside wedding. I saw some of my family members, Jim's family also people from work and then finally I looked over, I saw Jim. He looked so handsome with his tuxedo on and smiling at me. He held his hand out to me, I put mine into his and I smiled at him.

"Hey." Jim whispered.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"I ask now - who blesses the marriage of this woman to this man?" The priest asked.

"We do." My parents said in unison.

"Friends, we gather here to give our blessing to a bond that growing love and respect has created between this man and this woman. They meet here publicly to affirm their promise and covenant to be husband and wife to each other. The feeling of unity between James Matthew Halpert and Pamela Morgan Beesly which we here recognize and honor is an emotion that this couple has created out of self-searching and joyful sharing. Their allegiance to each other has grown slowly. So the feelings to which they witness now both unite and liberate them. They base these feelings on love, on mutual respect and acceptance. They base them on the reasonableness of an open mind, and upon the strong belief that the wisdom and insights of a man and woman, which might falter separately, can endure and deepen together. The marriage that James and Pamela meet here to pledge is also an ever continuing process, never a finished action. Their relationship will grow deeper through sensitive, humble self-knowledge and through honest opinions and emotions freely communicated."

We mouthed _'I love yous' _as the priest continued, "The children of this man and woman will one day both enrich and complicate their lives. So it is our hope for you both that in all areas of your life together you will weave a durable fabric of mutual consolation and support and of help in time of trouble. May each of you achieve the ability to give of yourselves freely so that you will each live better lives and become greater persons." The priest smiled at us. "Now, they will say their vows." The priest nodded to me to start.

"Jim, you are my love, my best friend, and the person I could lean on for support with trust. You were there for me for the trouble times that I had. You were there when I went for my dreams and goals that I have accomplished." I caressed his hands. "I want to thank you for that," I said as my voice broke. "And I can't wait to go on with our lives together with our child." I looked down to my bump then I looked back to Jim. "I love you so much."

"Pam, there are so many words that I want to say to you." Jim said. "I have been waiting this day to come to start our lives together as husband and wife officially." He smiled. "I promise you that I will make our life together great and be with you in every step of the way. I love you so much and I can't wait to share our life as husband to you and a father of my child." Jim looked at me as I wiped my tears.

"May we have the rings?" The priest asked. "I, repeat after me, 'I, Pamela Morgan Beesly take James Matthew Halpert as my lawful wedded husband. To honor and cherish him with all the days of my life.'"

"I, Pamela Morgan Beesly take James Matthew Halpert as my lawful wedded husband. To honor and cherish him with all the days of my life." I repeated after him and put the golden ring on Jim's left third finger.

"Jim, repeat this after me." The priest said. "I, James Matthew Halpert, take Pamela Morgan Beesly as my lawful wedded wife. To honor and cherish her with all the days of my life."

"I, James Matthew Halpert, take Pamela Morgan Beesly as my lawful wedded wife. To honor and cherish her with all the days of my life." Jim smiled and put the ring on my finger too.

"Now, I pronounce in the state of Pennslyvania as husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest smiled at Jim.

Jim nodded and lift my veil up. He cupped my face and finally kissed me passionately. "I love you, Pam."

"I love you so much, Jim." I smiled brightly at him and put my forehead to his. "We did it."

"Mr. and Mrs. Jim Halpert." The priest smiled at us before Jim and I walked down the aisle together.

We had cleaned out my art studio for reception area and put tables inside in it and some on the driveway. Then had strings of lights that hung above us across the driveway almost like christmas tree lot but it was nicer and some were on the bushes by the garage. The candles were lit on each every table, had Kevin's band set up on a small stage by the driveway.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to announce Mr. and Mrs. James Halpert." Kevin announced. We came through the door onto the driveway as people cheered for us. "Now, they will have their first dance."

Jim smiled at as he led me into his arms and held me in a embrace as we danced, "I can't believe we did it, Beesly."

"Actually, it's Halpert now." I smiled brightly as I ran through his curls at his nape of neck.

"Yeah it is." Jim smiled and kissed me.

"I love you." I said, put my head against his chest.

"I love you too." Jim whispered and kissed my forehead. All of the sudden, I gasped as I felt something. "What is it?" Jim asked in a concern.

"Feel this." I grabbed Jim's hand and put his hand onto my stomach.

"Whoa." Jim's eyes widen as the baby did it again.

"It's kicking." I looked up to Jim as I felt tears brimming my eyes.

"Wow." Jim laughed and smiled.

"Yeah." I chuckled as I felt a tear roll down. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." Jim nodded as he wiped my tears and kissed me.

---------------------------

"JIMBO!" Michael grabbed Jim and hugged him.

"Hey Michael." Jim smiled.

"Congratulations to you guys!" Michael said.

"Thank you Michael." I said. "We really appreciate for you to come to our wedding."

"It meant alot." Jim said, wrapping his arm around my waist and held me close to him.

"I would never miss it." Michael said.

"Pam and Jim please head to your tables." Kevin annouced.

"We gotta go, we'll defintely talk to you later." Jim said.

"Ok." Michael said.

As we headed for our table, "I feel bad for Michael, he was good relationship with Holly."

"I agree." Jim said.

Then as we sat down, we started to eat dinner and all of the sudden, I heard this _tink, tink, tink. _

"I have a few words to say to Jim and Pam." Tom said. "For the past few relationships that my little brother had, from teenager to about 3 years ago. It was series of road bumps with you know, going out and then breaking up. But then one day, I asked him how was work and all he could was talk about this girl who worked with him at his office. That's when I knew there was something special about her until I met her one day. From what I saw, he and Pam were defintely meant to be together somehow, not just they were best friends from day one, it was more than that."

_"More than that.." _I remembered Jim's words at Casino Night, when he confessed his love to me.

"So best wishes to my little brother and my new sister in-law." Tom raised his glass to us.

"Thank you." I smiled as we rose our glass to him.

Jim cleared his throat and rose up from his chair, "I have something to say to Pam too. When I first met her, she told me that I would never go back to this time before meeting my deskmate Dwight. That's what I knew that she would be the girl that I would fall in love with. There were times, we had screwed up badly. I had the job offer in New York City and Pam would be back here at Scranton. I wouldn't be here if the pink sheet of paper didn't fell out of the file. It was a note from Pam, wishing me good luck. And David Wallace asked me what do you see yourself in ten years? I truly didn't see myself in the city, all I saw was the future, like tonight is one of them." Jim held my hand and caressing lovingly. "Getting married to the girl, who I love so much and pretty soon, we'll have a child in our arms which I can't absolutely wait to share with Pam." I felt a tear roll down at Jim's words and I rubbed my belly in a caress, _"I can't to share these moments with him too."_


	4. Baby Shower

I sighed deeply, "Last day of work today." I said as we drove on the way to work.

"Yup." Jim said as he held my hand. "I'm going to miss you at work."

"You see me all the time at home, though." I said.

"But it won't be the same, doing pranks on Dwight without you." Jim said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, but I'll come back though." I said, wrapping myself from the cold and held Jim's hand. "At least in a couple weeks, we'll be busy at home with the baby."

"I can't believe time has gone by so fast." Jim said. "It seems it was yesterday, when we found out."

"I know right." I laughed and then caressed my stomach.

As we opened the door, everyone yelled "SURPRISE!"

"Oh, my god." I held my hand against my chest to calm myself.

"Guys, what's going on here?" Jim asked.

"We decided to have a baby shower for you guys." Kelly squealed.

"Oh, you guys shouldn't have to---"

"Coming through, coming through." Michael came through with a box in his hands and headed to the break room.

I gave Jim an _"Oh, no"_ look and hoping he didn't have someone decorate the cake looking like a pregnant belly.

"C'mon Pam!" Kelly grabbed my hand, "Let's open presents." We headed to the break room.

When I got into the room, there was a banner that was hanging on the wall that said _"WELCOME INTO THE WORLD BABY HALPERT!"_ and a table full of presents. "You guys shouldn't have done this." I said as I wiped my tears which I blame for the hormones.

"We wanted to," Phyllis said.

"You guys are like a family to us," Michael said. "You should deserve it."

"Thanks Michael." Jim said as he held me close and rubbed my back in a caress.

"Here you go, Pam." Erin gave a present to me first.

"Thanks Erin." I smiled as I sat down and began to open it. "Oh, that's so adorable!" I held up a yellow onesie with a duck on it. "Thanks Erin."

"This is from me and Bob." Phyllis handed me her gift. "A tub and a baby shampoo, lotion and soap. Thank you so much!" I smiled and handed it to Jim.

"Here's a present from me," Stanley said.

"Thanks, Stanley." I nodded and opened the present. It was a few night outfits for the baby to sleep in.

"Here's something from me," Angela said as she handed me the small gift. Once I opened it, it was painted wooden panel with stars and moon on it to hang and it said _"Sweet Dreams..."_

"That's beautiful, Angela. Thank you." I smiled.

"I have something for the both of you." Dwight handed the gifts to us, one for Jim and me.

We looked at each other in curious before we started opening it, it revealed shirts that were made for us, on each of the shirt it either said, "Daddy Halpert" or "Mommy Halpert."

"That's so cute!" I laughed as I held it up.

"Thanks, Dwight." Jim smiled as he took the gifts over to the pile.

"Here Jim." Andy handed a present to him.

"What is it?" Jim looked up to him.

"Just open it." Andy said.

Jim opened the gift, it revealed a little shirt that said 'Little Tuna'. "Haha, thanks Andy." Jim laughed and smiled.

"Here's mine." Michael handed me his gift.

"Thanks Michael." I said and opened the gift. "Oh...wow.." It was a breast pump machine. "Thank you, Michael." I smiled meekly. "Just what I needed." I said softly and gave it to Jim to put it with the gifts.

"No problem at all, Pam!" Michael said. "CAKE TIME!" He rushed over to the cake and opened the box.

We slowly walked up to the cake, feeling afraid what it would look like. But once we saw the cake, it had a picture of us together in the corner and it said "Congratulations to Jim and Pam to the new baby!" And it had an arrow from the writing to my stomach in the picture.

"Well, it isn't that _bad_ as what we thought." Jim whispered.

"Yeah." I gave a shrug.

--------------------------------

Later that night, Jim laid in bed as I folded the baby clothes that they gave us earlier.

"The baby shower wasn't that bad at all." Jim said.

"No, it wasn't but it was an hour and half long due to baby games and other stuff." I said, putting the clothes in a small pile to put in the baby's room.

"At least we had some bit of fun." Jim said.

"Well, I'm not naming the baby after the characters in some comic or movie that Dwight likes." I said as I walked in the nursery and then back into our bedroom.

"Battlestar Galactica." Jim said.

"Well whatever it is. Still, I'm not naming it." I said and sighed as I laid in the bed next to Jim.

"I agree." Jim said as he wrapped his arms around me and then bend down to my stomach. "We can't wait for you to get here, Baby Halpert." He caressed my stomach and kissed it.

I smiled as I ran my fingers through Jim's hair, "Ditto to that, Halpert." I said.


	5. Oh Baby!

I woke up due to this drilling mechanical sound, so I headed over to the baby's room where I saw Jim working on the bassient with Pete.

"Hiya Pam!" Pete smiled as he saw me.

"Hey." Jim said as he saw me and got up. "Did we wake you?

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Sorry." Jim gave wry look on his face and held my hands.

"It's okay, it was about time to get up anyway." I shrugged as I yawned and rubbed my big round stomach.

"Should I make you something to eat?" Jim asked.

"Nah, I'll make myself some peanut butter and jelly with Milk." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jim lifted his eyebrows.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Okay." Jim nodded and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, smiling. "Now get back to work." I slapped his forearm as I laughed softly.

"Yes, Mother." Jim smiled and went back to working with Pete.

_"Mother.." _I smiled as I headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Let's get some breakfast, little one." I rubbed my belly and then got the peanut butter and jelly out.

"Thanks, Pete." I heard Jim say in the foyer.

"No problem, Jim." Pete said. "Let me know if you need help."

"Thanks, man." Jim said and opened the door for him then headed towards the kitchen where I was. "Hey."

"So Pete left?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "Laura has to work this afternoon."

"Oh ok." I said, sipping the milk and took a bite of my sandwich. "Yum."

"Looks good, Bees." Jim said.

"Peanut butter and Jelly is so good together." I said, wiping my mouth.

"So are you ready for the baby to be born?" Jim asked as he sat next to me.

"Well, yeah." I nodded as I rubbed my stomach. "It has been a long journey, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda scared though." I gave a meek look.

"Me too, but I'm going to be there in that room with you." Jim laid his hand on top of mine. "And I assure you everything is going to be okay." Jim kissed my temple.

"Okay." I smiled as Jim rubbed my back in a caress. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jim smiled and then got up to get a drink.

"The baby is really calm today." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"But the other night, it was kicking me in the back and I felt like I was going fall off the bed." Jim said. "And I winded up sleeping at the bottom of the bed."

"I know, I felt so bad." I laughed. "This baby is quite athletic." I said, putting the plate and glass in the sink. All of the sudden, I got this weird vision but it was sort of dream scenery almost and I couldn't tell the child's face was. But, I recognized Jim's voice:

_"Ok, stand here.." Jim instructed the child by the base. "And hold the bat, like this." He held his hands over the child's small hands as they held the bat together."Mommy is going to throw the ball to us." Jim looked down to the child. "We're going to swing the bat together, okay?"_

_"Okay." The child's small voice said._

_"Ready?" I asked._

_"Yeah!" The child's voice was excited._

_"Okay, here we go." I said and threw the ball to them._

_Jim and the child swung the bat to hit the ball, "Whoa!" Jim's voice rang out as the ball went far from me and them. "Let's run, run!" Jim said as he jogged along with the child as it went around the bases. _

_"Go, go, go!" I shouted as they laughed as they ran around._

_"C'mon, let's run home!" Jim smiled as they ran towards home base. "Yay!" He picked the child up and gave kisses to the child. "You did it!"_

_"Great job!" I said, "Give me five." I held out my hand and the child slapped it._

_"Again, Daddy!" The child laughed as Jim put the child down._

"Pam?" Jim's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Oh," I shook my head. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled and shrugged. "I was just thinking of something."

"Oh ok." Jim said. "Well, I'm going to head upstairs to put the tools away and then take a shower."

"Okay." I nodded and headed the living area to lay on the sofa for a while then that's where I took a nap for a while.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jim asked as he came over the sofa.

"Just really tired." I said, rubbing my eyes. "And my back is hurting me."

"Why don't you head upstairs and rest?" Jim caressed my leg. "You'll be more comfortable in our bed."

"Okay." I nodded and Jim helped me up and we headed upstairs to our bedroom.

"There you go." Jim said as he helped me to lay down and covered me with the blanket.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Anytime." Jim smiled and kissed me.

"I love you." I held his hand and caressed it.

"I love you too." Jim kissed my hand. "Just yell if you need me, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded and watched Jim head to the hallway. I just closed my eyes and rested for a while but then the pains became bit more stronger. I looked over the clock, it was only 8:30 at night. The pains were coming every two minutes or so and Dr. Wallace said I would be due any day now. I sighed of relief as the pain went away and headed downstairs where Jim was.

"Jim?" I said as I came into the living room and heard the chatter of news anchor on ESPN.

"Yeah?" Jim looked over to me. "What's wrong?" He got up and held my hands as the pain came back again.

"Ooh." I said and put my head on Jim's shoulder.

"Is it time?" He asked.

I nodded and pulled back, "Yes." I whispered.

"I'll get the bags, you stay here." Jim said as he held my shoulders.

"Okay." I nodded as Jim rushed upstairs and I waddled over to the shoes shelf.

"Ready?" Jim said, putting the bags down.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Here you go." Jim put my heavy coat on.

"Thank you." I said.

"Okay, let's head out to the hospital." Jim said, opening the door. It was still snowing out. "Be careful." Jim held my hand and we walked carefully to the car.

-------------------

"Here's your room, guys." The nurse led them to the maternity room.

"Thank you." I said, turning to the nurse.

"Here's your gown, and the bathroom is right there." The nurse said.

"Okay," I headed to the bathroom. "Ooh," I grasped the countertop as the pain came through me and I looked in the mirror then all of the sudden, I felt this wetness down to my legs. I looked to the floor where I saw this puddle, "Uh, Jim?" I said, opening the door.

"What's wrong Pam?" He asked.

"Your water is broken." The nurse said as she stood by Jim. "Don't worry, let me get you a fresh gown and we'll clean right that up."

"Is that normal?" I asked in a worry.

"Yes, that means that your baby will come in a few hours or so." The nurse nodded. "Let me go get you a gown, sweetie." She headed off to get one.

"It's going to be okay, Pam." Jim said, caressing my face and held my hand.

"Here you go." The nurse handed the new gown to me. Then I got dressed and headed out to the room.

"You okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah." I nodded as I laid down on the bed.

"I'm going to put this belt on your stomach, which will allow us to hear your baby's heartbeat." The nurse said.

"When is Dr. Wallace coming?" I asked.

"He'll be coming shortly, I just notified him that you were here." The nurse said.

"Ok." I said and then we heard the sounds of the heartbeat of our baby.

"It sounds pretty strong." Jim smiled.

"Yeah it does." I smiled back and rubbed my belly in a caress.

Then Dr. Wallace came into the room, "Hello guys." He smiled.

"Hey." I said and moaned as the pain came.

"How are you, Pam?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess." I shrugged and breathed out as the pain went away.

"When did this start?" He asked.

"Uh, around 8:30." I said.

"I'm going to check you for a minute here, okay? And see how far along are you." He said.

I looked over as Jim held my hand and kissed my hand as if he was telling it will be okay. "I love you." I smiled back.

"Pam, you are at 6 centimeters. So we have a while to go." Dr. Wallace said, taking his gloves off.

"Okay." I sighed, and felt a bit disappointed. I wanted the baby to be here already and having these pains sucks ass.

"Do you want the epidural, Pam?" Dr. Wallace asked.

_"Yes!" _I sort of yelled at him when the horrible pain came.

"Whoa, take it easy there Bees." Jim looked over to me.

"Don't worry, I don't take it personally." Dr. Wallace chuckled. "These women tends to have the yelling and the screaming during labor." He jot down the notes on the pad and gave it the nurse next to him. "Here you go and I'll get the anesthesia for you." He left the room.

The pain subsided, "Ooh." I breathed out. "By the way, it's Halpert now." I said.

---------------------------

"Mrs. Halpert, we're going to put you on some epidural now." The nurse said as she helped me sit up right so the doctor could put the needle in.

"Oh my god, Jim." I put my head on Jim's shoulder.

"It's ok, Bees." Jim caressed my hair and caressed my hands. "Just breathe."

"Okay," I began to breathe in and out as Jim held my shoulders.

"That's good, Pam." Jim said and kissed my forehead. "You're doing good."

"You're done." The doctor said.

Jim and the nurse helped me to lay down on the bed, "Are you okay?" Jim nodded.

"Yeah." I nodded as the nurse covered me up with the blanket.

"The pain should subside, so you should feel better soon." He said.

"Thank you." I said. And few minutes later, I felt like I was in heaven with the pain gone. "Jim, we should defintely have this thing, it feels so good." I said, happily.

"She's defintely high." Jim nodded.

Then I decided to take a nap for a bit since it was wiping me out, then when I woke up and I saw Jim sleeping soundly on the chair next to me. I looked over to the clock, it was only 1:55 in the morning. I tried to sit up, but couldn't. "Great." I mumbled.

"Pam?" Jim woke up. "Are you okay?" He looked over to me.

"Yeah, I just can't sit up right." I said.

"Let me help you." Jim said and held my arm as I scooched to sit up and fixed the pillows. "Better?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Thank you."

"Anything for you." Jim smiled. _"Jim is the best person to be my husband, he was there for me since ever since I met him. He's just so supportive, loving and I'm just so grateful to have him in my life." _I thought as I looked over to Jim who was drinking his water.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Nothing." I shook my head.

Jim sighed as he saw me eyeing his water, "Do you want my water?" Jim asked.

"Yes, please." I nodded.

Jim handed the water bottle to me, "Are you feeling better?" He moved my hair onto my back.

"Yeah, a bit." I said and sighed.

"Hey, Pam." Dr. Wallace came back in, "Just want to check on you."

"Okay." I said and gave the water bottle back to Jim.

"How are you?" He asked.

"A bit better." I said as he put the gloves on.

"You're defintely are ready to go." He annouced.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded and I looked over to Jim who was smiling and then looked down to me.

"It's baby time, Beesly." Jim smiled as he held my hand.

"Jim, you might want to put the scrubs on." Dr. Wallace said as he brought the table next to him and prepared for the baby's birth.

"Okay." Jim nodded as the nurse handed the scrub jacket to him.

"Here, I'll help tie the back." Sam said. "There you go." She smiled as after she tied the strings.

"Thank you." Jim nodded and went back to me, "Ready?"

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled as he kissed me on the forehead.

"Ok Jim, I want you to hold her leg just like Sam here." Dr. Wallace suggested.

"Okay." Jim nodded and held my leg.

"Ok, Pam I want you to bear down and push for ten seconds." Dr. Wallace said.

"Ok." I nodded and started to push until the counting of ten was over.

"Good." Dr. Wallace said. "Push again."

I took a deep breath and pushed again, _"Oh god, this is harder than I thought."_

"You're doing great, Pam." Jim said.

"Ok, you can rest for a minute." Dr. Wallace said.

"I can't do this." I panted and started to cry. "It hurts."

"I know, it hurts Pam." Jim said, wiping my forehead. "You can do this, what happened to the girl that I met and fell in love who never gives up and goes for her dream? You gotta be strong."

_"Jim was right. I gotta do this."_ I nodded, "Okay." I felt the contraction coming through me so I had to start pushing again.

"Hold her leg back a little bit, Jim." Dr. Wallace said to Jim. "That's good," and then he looked back to me. "Keep pushing, Pam. Good, Pam." Dr. Wallace said.

"Oh my god, Pam. The head is right there!" Jim said.

"Keep going, Pam." Dr. Wallace nodded. "You're doing great."

I took a breath and laid against the pillow, panting. "You're doing awesome, Pam." Jim looked down to me. "You can do this."

I nodded and then bear down to my chest. "Aah!" I gave out a yell as I pushed. All of the sudden, I heard this loud sound of crying.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Wallace held up the baby. "February 5th, at 2:20 AM."

I gave out a cry as Jim kissed me, "You did it!" Jim said and we watched the doctor suctioned out the mess out of the baby's nose and the mouth then clamped the cord.

"Do you want to cut the cord, Jim?" Dr. Wallace asked.

"Yeah." Jim nodded and wiped his tears.

"Between the clamps." Dr. Wallace said and watched Jim cut the cord then put the baby on my chest.

"Hey." I smiled as the nurses wiped the baby's mess off. "It's okay." I said as the baby cried and I looked up to Jim who was still crying of happiness.

"I'm going to bring the baby over there to check her up but will bring her back to you okay?" Sam said.

"Okay." I nodded as she took her over to the crib where I still heard her cries.

"You did it, Pam." Jim smiled and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled back and wiped his tears. "So much." I kissed Jim again.

"I'm going to go over there, okay?" Jim asked, brushing my hair away from my eyes.

"Okay." I nodded and watched Jim go over to the baby. "Is she okay?" I asked.

"She's great." Jim said, looking down to the baby. " All ten fingers and ten toes."

"And 19 inches long." Sam said.

"Sounds perfect." I said smiling at Jim.

"Here's another bracelet for you," The nurse said as she put it next to my identification bracelet.

"Thank you." I smiled and looked at the bracelet: _"Baby Girl Halpert, born on February 5th, 2010. Parents: James M. Halpert and Pamela M. Halpert."_

"Bringing over her to the weigh, see how much she weighs." Sam said.

"I'm guessing 7 pounds and 2 oz." I said, looking over to the baby.

"I say, 7 pounds and 6 oz." Jim said.

"OH, you guys are so close!" Sam said. "She's 7 pounds and 4 oz."

"But not close to Dwight, he said 8 pounds and 7 oz." Jim said.

"I didn't even look that big!" I said, looking up at Jim who shrugged.

"I know." Jim said, walking over to me and held my hand as we watched the nurse wrap the baby up.

"Here she is." Sam said, bringing the baby over to me.

"Hello there." I said, "She's so perfect." I felt tears brimming my eyes.

"She is." Jim said.

"I'm your Mommy." I said, caressing her pink round face and her blue eyes were looking at us.

"And I'm your Daddy." Jim said. "Whoa, that sounds weird for a minute there."

"I know right?" I laughed and looked at the baby.

"She looks like you." Jim said, caressing her small long fingers that stuck out of the blanket.

"Yeah, she does." I said, smiling. "But she seems to have your nose and your mouth."

"What should we name her, Pam?" Jim asked.

"I would like to name her, Leigh Rose Halpert." I said.

"I love it, especially taking my grandmother's name for her middle name." Jim said.

"Well I just sort of want to honor her that way, and you were so close to her anyway." I said.

"Thank you, Pam." He said and kissed me. "She would have loved it."

"I know." I said, smiling and looked down to Leigh. "Do you want to hold her, Jim?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jim nodded.

"Here you go." I said, putting Leigh in Jim's arms carefully.

"Hey there." Jim said and hushed the baby as it fussed when she was settled in his arms but then she was calm. "Wow, I can't believe she's here in my arms."

"I know." I smiled at Jim, wishing I could draw a picture of them right now.

"It's like one minute, she was in you and now she's here." Jim said.

"Yeah," I sighed of happiness as I leaned back into the pillow. "It's amazing." I said, watching Jim sway slowly with Leigh. _"God, he's such a perfect Daddy."_ I thought.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you." Jim smiled. "And I love you too." He kissed Leigh's head.

----------------------------------

Later that morning, I woke up and saw Jim on the couch, holding Leigh in his arms. "Hey."

"Good Morning." Jim smiled brightly.

"I see they brought her back." I said.

"Yeah," Jim nodded as he stood up and walked towards me. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah." I nodded and then he put her in my arms. "Hey you." I smiled as she looked up to me. "How's my little one?"

"She's seems to be alert today." Jim said as he stood next to us, looking down to Leigh.

"Yeah, she is." I smiled as the baby made mewing sounds.

All of the sudden, a small smile appeared on Leigh's face. "Oh Jim, she's smiling!" I looked up to Jim.

"She has your smile, Pam." Jim said, caressing her small face.

"Yeah, she does." I smiled and sighed of happiness. "I still can't believe you were just born hours ago." I kissed her small head.

"I know." Jim smiled, "It was unbelievable." He rubbed my shoulder in a caress.

"I feel like it's all a dream." I said, "I'm scared to wake up, and see everything disappear in front of me."

"But it's not going to disappear, Pam." Jim put his finger under my chin to look up to him. "Everything is real, we got engaged almost a year ago, then you married me four months ago, and now we have a beautiful girl that we made, together." He said as he wiped my tears.

"I know. I-it's just all surreal." I said as I caressed her small fingers.

"I know." Jim smiled and kissed me.

"I'm sorry, it's my hormones getting to me.." I sniffled and wiped my tears.

"It's okay." Jim said, rubbing my shoulders. "You know that I love you." He kissed my head.

"I love you too." I looked up to him and looked at Leigh.


	6. Home

I began to dress Leigh in her "going home" outfit and I hushed her as she fussed, "It's okay, Leigh," I said, putting her small pink pants on her. "I'm almost done."

"Hey." Jim came in the room and looked down to Leigh. "Hey there."

"Do you have everything put in the car?" I asked as I fixed Leigh's top and slipped her into her one-piece coat.

"Yeah," Jim nodded. "Everything is in the car."

"Okay, we should be ready soon." I picked up Leigh carefully and set her in the carrier. "Is it bad out?"

"Not really, the streets are pretty cleared up." Jim said, handing me her pink heavy blanket.

"Thank you." I said as I took the blanket and covered her up. "All righty, we're set to go." I smiled at Jim.

"This is it, we're going home as a family this time." Jim smiled back and kissed me.

"Yup," I nodded and looked down to Leigh who was now sleeping in the carrier.

"Ready?" Jim asked he grabbed the car keys.

"Yeah." I nodded and picked up the carrier carefully, not wanting to wake the baby up.

"Pete and Laura are coming tommorrow, if that's okay with you." Jim said as he

pushed the elevator button.

"That's fine." I shook my head. "I don't mind seeing them."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked. "Because I heard that women get be tired after once babies are born."

"Yeah, I'll be fine and besides Tyler is going to be excited when he sees his little cousin for the first time." I smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Jim smiled as we walked out of the elevator into the lobby.

"I'm gonna sit in the back with her." I said as I opened the door of the car.

"Okay," Jim nodded. "Do you need help with the seat?" He asked as I fiddled with the sealbelt.

"I think I got it." I said, after struggling with the seatbelt through the carrier seat. "Okay got it." I finally buckled the belt.

"Okay." Jim nodded and shut the door.

"We're finally going home, Leigh." I said to the baby who was sleeping peacefully.

---------------------

Later that day, I headed to the family room where I saw Jim sleeping on the couch with Leigh curled up on top of his chest. So I took my sketchbook out of the bag and began to draw the perfect scene of father and daughter sleeping. Then once I was finished with the drawing, I kissed Jim on the forehead.

"Mmm." Jim mumbled and opened his eyes. "Hey."

"Hi." I whispered.

"Sorry, we overslept." He smiled as he looked down to our sleeping daughter and caressed her small back.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"What time is it?" Jim asked.

"It's 7:30." I looked over to the clock and back at Jim. "I should get her into feeding before she heads to bed."

"Okay." Jim nodded as he carefully picked up Leigh and put her into my arms. "Got her?"

"Yep." I nodded and smiled as I headed to the nursery. "Can you hand me her towel?" I asked as I sat on the rocker.

"Yeah." Jim said and then handed me her white towel.

"Thank you." I said then unbuttoned my shirt to feed her. I bit my lip and felt the tears brimming my eyes as the baby start sucking.

Jim laid his hand on my shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I sniffled. "I just have to get used to this."

"Do you want to switch to the bottles?" He asked.

"No, I'm okay. I just have to do this only for few weeks." I said.

"Okay." Jim kissed my temple and sighed, "I'm glad she's home."

"Me too." I looked up at Jim and then looked down to Leigh.

"I'm gonna take a shower, so I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded as I looked up to him and he kissed me on the forehead.

"Just yell out if you need me." Jim said as he headed the doorway.

"Yup." I said and then looked down to Leigh for a moment. "You are one hungry little girl." I smiled as I caressed her small long fingers. "And you got long fingers like just Daddy's."

"But I say that, she looks like you." Jim appeared at the door.

"Usually daughters wind up looking like their fathers as they grow up." I said as Jim walked over to us. "And be Daddy's girl."

"True." Jim smiled as he looked down to Leigh. "But she will always be your girl too." Jim said.

"I know." I said as I caressed her little forearm and then her hands. "There will be times, we'll dress up and talk about boys."

"OH, no, no, no.." Jim wagged his finger, "She's not going to date until she's 30." Jim said.

"That's long time." I chuckled. "See? Daddy wants to keep you away from the boys." I smiled at Leigh and then propped her up to burp.

"Don't give her some ideas yet, Pam." Jim folded his arms and laughed softly.

"I know." I smiled as she gave out a soft burp. "Good girl." Then I laid her back into my arms.

---------------------------------------

Leigh began to fuss, "What's the matter?" Jim hushed her.

"Here, let me get her." I held out my hands.

"Mommy is gonna change you." Jim put Leigh carefully in my arms.

"It's okay, I'm gonna get you cleaned up." I put the baby on the changing table.

"Here's her diaper." Jim handed the diaper to me.

"Thanks." I said. "It's gonna be okay, Leigh." I cleaned her as Leigh cried then I held her in my arms carefully. She began to whimper and then began to quiet down.

"There you go." I smiled. "All settled and cleaned." I kissed her head.

"She's a good girl." Jim smiled as he caressed her fingers, "Say?" He kissed her hand.

"She is." I smiled as I swayed slowly. "I'm gonna take a shower before your brother's family comes." I said to Jim.

"Okay." Jim nodded as I carefully handed the baby to him.

"I'll be out in 5 minutes." I said as I fixed her sleeves. "Be right back." I kissed her hand, "Mommy loves you." Once after I was done and dressed, I headed downstairs where Jim and Leigh was.

"See that? He's the guard, he protects the ball away from the other team." Jim pointed at the Sixers as they played basketball on tv. I smiled as Jim explained what is the meaning of a basketball game to Leigh, even though she's only a few days old. It was just so cute and I could defintely see Jim teaching her as she grows up and shooting baskets on the driveway together. "Now, the referee is saying that he walked." Jim continued, "One of the rules of basketball, you can't walk while having the ball. You must dribble as you go across the floor."

"Hey." I interupped as I sat down next to them.

"Hey." Jim looked over.

"I see the basketball game is on." I smiled as I cuddled with Jim and Leigh carefully.

"I was telling her what is basketball is like." Jim said. "Maybe teaching her later."

"I would like to see that." I said as I caressed Leigh's little feet. "And I could maybe teach her some volleyball too."

"Yeah." Jim lifted his eyebrows at the thought. "Maybe we'll beat Charles' team together.

"Ha, that would be awesome." I laughed and then smiled. "What time are they coming?" I asked.

"Around 12, I think." Jim said. "They have to do something with Tyler first."

"I should get her changed into her outifit before they come." I said.

"Okay." Jim nodded and put Leigh into my arms carefully.

"Let's get you out of your pj's," I smiled at Leigh as I walked into the nursery. "You're going to have some visitors today." I laid Leigh down on the changing table and carefully unsnapped her pajamas. Leigh looked up at me curiously and made mewing sounds. "Sounds like you can't wait, girly girl." I smiled and kissed her head then continued to dress her into her "Daddy's Girl" shirt and pink pants along with a pink ribbon headband. "You look so pretty," I smiled as I picked her up carefully and kissed her forehead. When I came downstairs, there were voices in the family room:

"Hi Unk Jin." Tyler smiled.

"Where's Pete?" Jim asked.

"He's getting the things out of the car." Laura said, "Where's Pam and the baby?"

"She's upstairs, dressing the baby and will be downstairs in a minute." Jim said.

"Hey, guys." I said as I came into the room.

"Hey!" Laura smiled as she hugged me carefully. "Oh, Pam. She's beautiful!" Laura gasped.

"Thank you." I smiled as I caressed her small long fingers. "Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

"Yes, please." Laura nodded.

"There you go." I carefully put Leigh in Laura's arms.

"Hi there." Laura cooed. "She looks like you, Pam." Laura looked at me.

"Mommy, is that the baby?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, it is." Laura nodded. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Yeah." Tyler nodded.

"Hey, little brother." Pete appeared at the doorway of the living area.

"Hey." Jim smiled and shook his hand.

"How are you?" Pete asked.

"Good." Jim nodded.

"Aw, she's gorgegous." Pete smiled as he held her small hand. "Baby keeping you awake?" Pete smirked as he pointed at the baby.

"Yes, she is." Jim said. "Every night."

"That's how, Ty was." Leigh said. "By 6 months, he was sleeping good."

"Mommy, can I hold her?" Tyler asked.

"If that's okay with Aunt Pam." Leigh said.

"Sure," I nodded and picked up Tyler to sit on the sofa.

"Here, put your arms out." Laura said as she brought the baby over to Tyler. "And hold her head, like this." Laura postioned him as he held Leigh. "There you go."

"Leigh likes you, Tyler." I smiled as I sat next to him and fixed her small pants.

"Tiny." Tyler said.

"You were tiny too, Tyler." Laura said as she caressed Leigh's small face.

"You too, Mommy?" Tyler asked.

"Yes, I was tiny too." Laura said as Leigh began to scrunch up and began to cry.

"Let me get her." I said, taking the baby from Tyler. "Oh, what's the matter?" I hushed and bounced her softly.

"Is she okay?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, she's probably getting hungry." I said. "I'm gonna head into living room, so I can feed her where it's a bit quiet.

"Okay." Jim nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah." I nodded as I continued to bounce her softly, "Thank you."

"If you need me, I'll be in here." Jim said.

"Okay." I nodded and went into the room. "It's okay, Leigh." I hushed her as I opened my shirt to feed her. Then she stop crying as soon she went into feeding, "You must have been hungry, little one." I smiled as I wiped her tears. "I assume it'll be your nap soon," I said as I looked at the clock, it was shortly after 1.

---------------------------------------------------------

Later at night around 2:30 in the morning, Leigh was screaming her lungs out as I tried to shush her by bouncing her softly, "It's okay, it's okay. You don't want to wake Daddy up. He's like Grumpy from Snow White at times. It's not pretty."

Then Jim came at the door of the nursery, looking sleepy. "Too late now."

"I'm sorry." I sighed, "And I don't know why she's crying. I checked her diaper, it's clean and I just fed her. I tried singing to her and--"

"Here, let me have her." Jim said.

"Okay." I carefully put the crying baby in Jim's arms.

"WAHHHHHHH!" Leigh went even more screaming.

"Whoa, where did those lungs come from?" Jim looked down to Leigh.

"She doesn't a fever. And--" I said, starting to cry.

"Oh, Pam." Jim went to me.

"I'm a bad mom already." I started to sob. "She just came home."

"No, you're not." Jim said, swaying to keep Leigh calm. "You're an amazing mom, what I have seen."

"Do you think so?" I looked up to him.

"Yeah," Jim nodded and kissed my head. "Changing clothes, diapers, bathing her and feeding her."

"Thanks Jim." I smiled.

"There's a smile that I want to see." Jim said as he wiped my tears and kissed me."Do you have the baby book with you?" He asked me as he walked around and shushing Leigh.

"Yeah, it's in here." I went to look for the book that I bought before Leigh was born.

"It's okay, Leigh." Jim rubbed her small back and bounced her softly. "Shhhh..."

"It says if your baby is crying for almost three hours straight or 3 times a week, it's due to colic." I read the description. "We can try putting her in the car." I looked up at Jim. "It's something, I haven't tried yet."

"Okay," Jim nodded. "I'll take her for a ride, you go on to bed." Jim nodded forward to the bedroom.

"But--" I interupped.

"You need some sleep especially after the babies are born, that's what Pete and Laura said when Tyler was born." Jim said as he walked to the family room.

"Okay." I nodded and sniffled.

"Everything will be okay, Pam." He said as he put her in the seat, "We're going for a ride, Leigh." He said as he buckled and then rocked the seat to calm her.

"I know." I said as I walked to the door with him.

"I'll be right back." Jim said as he opened the screendoor.

"Okay." I nodded. "Love you."

Jim nodded as he walked quickly to the car then I shut the door and headed to our bedroom.


	7. The Office

"Hey you," I smiled as I picked up 2 month old Leigh who was a wide awake. "Whatcha doing up this early?" I laid her down on the changing table to change her diaper and her day outfit. "Let's see what Daddy is doing." I kissed her cheeks and carefully laid her back in her my arms.

"Hey." Jim turned around as he picked up his coffee mug and sat down for breakfast.

"Hi." I smiled as I came into the kitchen.

"Hello, Leigh." Jim kissed her small hand and made faces Leigh making her smile like he does every morning when he sees her.

"Daddy is just goofy." I giggled and kissed her head then set her in the swing seat.

Then the phone rang, "I'll get it." Jim hopped off the seat as I buckled her. "Pam, phone."

"Okay." I said, rushing over to the phone. "Jim, will you just watch her for a second?" I asked before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi, Mrs. Halpert." Emily the babysitter said, sounding very hoarse.

"Hi, Emily." I said. "What's wrong?"

"I can't babysit Leigh today, I'm stuck with a flu." She said and then began to cough.

"Oh, Emily." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I wish I was better to babysit." Emily said.

"No, no it's okay." I shook my head. "I want you to rest and take it easy, Emily."

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said. "Mr. Halpert and I will figure out a way to have someone to babysit Leigh."

"I feel so bad, though." Emily sighed.

"No, don't be." I said. "We all want you to get better."

"Ok." Emily said and began to cough. "Thank you."

"No problem, Emily." I twirled the phone wire. "Get some rest."

"Will do." Emily said. "Bye."

"Bye." I said and hanged up the phone.

"What's going on?" Jim asked.

"Emily can't babysit Leigh." I sighed as I folded my arms and leaned against the fridge. "She's stuck with the flu."

"What about your Mom? Can't she babysit?" Jim asked. "Or Dad?"

"My mom is working double shifts at the hospital every thursday and my dad is out working at the car factory." I said.

"That's right, I forgot." Jim got up to his height. "Well I can't call my parents, they're out in crusing in the Bahamas."

"Why can't we just take her?" I asked.

"Well who's going to watch her?" Jim asked as he took the bowl to the sink.

"We could, I mean we're not really going anywhere, all we do is sit in the office." I said, picking Leigh up.

"I guess." Jim shrugged and sighed. "It's only for one day." Jim smiled as he held her small hand.

"Do you want to take her while I get her stuff together?" I asked.

"Sure." Jim nodded. "Come here, you." Jim smiled as I carefully put the baby in Jim's arms and headed upstairs.

After I was done packing her stuff into her baby bag and headed downstairs where Jim and Leigh was. "Jim, have you seen her light pink blanket anywhere?" I asked, setting her bag down.

"I thought I saw it in the family room, let me check." Jim said, "Here take Leigh." He handed the baby to me and headed to find the blanket.

"We're going bye-bye, Leigh." I said, setting her down on the floor and grabbing the one piece coat off the chair and putting on her.

"Found it." Jim said, waving the blanket. "It was behind the chair." He hand the blanket to me.

"Thank you." I said as I put Leigh in her carrier.

"You're welcome." Jim nodded and put his coat on.

"Ready?" I asked as I buckled her and tucked her blanket in.

"Yeah." Jim put his messager bag on his shoulder and tossed up the keys.

----------------------------------------------------

"I'll get her." Jim said, going over the back passenger's side.

"Okay." I nodded as I popped the trunk to get baby bag.

"She's sleeping." Jim said as he pulled the carrier out of the car.

"She must've been tired." I said, peeking at the baby before putting the sheild down.

"Hey Pam!" Erin said as we came into the office. "And who is this?" She gasped and bend down to see the baby in the carrier.

"Hey, no babies in here!" Dwight said as he got up from his seat.

"Guys, meet Leigh Rose Halpert." I smiled as I pulled back the shield, revealing the baby.

"Aw, she's so pretty." Angela said.

"She's beeeautiful, you guys!" Kelly said. "She looks like Shiloh, well except for the blonde hair and those big lips like her mom's."

"Thanks," I gave a meek smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Who's Shiloh?" Jim frowned as he mouthed.

"I'll tell you later." I said, as Jim brought the carrier towards the desk and set the carrier on the floor.

"Lil' Tuna." Andy smirked.

"She looks like you, Jim." Phyllis said as Jim set the baby bag down next to the desk.

"That's what everyone says, but she looked like Pam when she was born though." Jim said as he took of his coat and set on his chair.

"HIYA PAM!" Michael shouted as he opened the door.

"SHHH!!!! We hushed and looked down to Leigh who stirred but then went back to her slumber.

"Ohhh." Michael quietly said, "Is _that_ the baby that Jim was telling us all about? Michael whispered.

"Yes, Michael." I nodded and took the pink blanket off of Leigh.

"She's so cute!" Michael squealed.

"Thanks Michael." Jim said.

"So how have you been lately, Pam?" Phyllis asked.

"Good but a bit tired, the baby has kept us up since ever she came home." I said, as unbuckled Leigh and slipped her small arms out of the belt.

"But not as bad though." Jim said.

"How old is she?" Michael bend down to the baby.

"She's 2 months old." I said, carefully scooping up Leigh and put her into my arms. She made a fuss and moved her head, "Shhh, it's okay." I hushed.

"She's really is beautiful, you guys." Erin smiled as she touched Leigh's hand.

"Thank you." I smiled as I swayed slowly.

"Can I hold her?" Michael asked.

"I guess." I softly said and then carefully hand the baby to Michael. "Bring your elbow up bit to support her head." I suggested.

"Ok." Michael nodded. "Hello there, I'm your godfather." He cooed.

Jim and I gave a _"Oh, no" _look to each other, "Uh Michael." Jim cleared his throat. "Actually my brother Tom is."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Oh." Michael lowered his eyes.

"Don't be upset Michael, you were our second choice to be the godfather of Leigh since you kind of brought us together in a way. Remember you told me that night, "Never ever give up." Jim said.

"I defintely agree with Jim, Michael." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks guys." Michael smiled brightly. "It means alot."

Then Leigh fussed and started to cry, "Oh, what's the matter?" I said and scooped Leigh out of my arms. "I think she's hungry."

"Here's her bag, Pam." Jim handed me her bag.

"Thank you." I put on my shoulder and rubbed her small back as I headed towards the break room. As I put the bag on the table that's when I looked up and saw Andy, Kevin, Oscar standing at the window. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I shut the blinds on them. _"Pervs." _I shook my head as I heard them groan of disappointment. "You don't want to have creepy boys like them," I said as Leigh cried. "It's okay, I know you're hungry." I unbuttoned my shirt to feed her. Then she was quiet as I brought my breast to her and began sucking. "There you go." I smiled as I wiped her tears.

"Is everything okay?" Jim asked he came in.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Sorry for the--" Jim cocked his head the room next room.

I rolled my eyes as I shook my head softly, "Guys will be guys," and sighed as I looked down to her.

"How's she doing?" Jim asked as he sat next to me.

"Good." I nodded as Jim caressed her small long fingers.

"I kinda feel bad for Michael though." Jim said.

"I know, but at least we told him the truth right?" I looked over to Jim.

"Yeah." Jim nodded. "I know."

"At least we didn't pick Dwight." I softly said.

"That would be BAD." Jim widened his eyes and gave wry look.

"Yup." I nodded. "Do you want to burp her?"

"Sure." Jim nodded and took the white blanket off my shoulder.

"Go to Daddy." I smiled as I handed Leigh off to Jim carefully.

"Hey there." Jim smiled as he propped her on his shoulder and began to burp her.


	8. Company Picnic

Thanks SO much to Emily Halpert for helping out on this chapter, I would give some Schrute bucks to her in person if I could!!!

"It's okay, it's okay," I hushed as I picked up the crying baby.

"Is everything okay in here?" Jim appeared at the door.

"Yeah, she needs to get changed." I said as I unpeeled the diaper. "Can you give me a favor?"

"Sure," Jim nodded.

"Can you get her diaper bag ready for me?" I asked.

"Yep," Jim said.

"We're going to have some fun today," I looked down to Leigh who was calming down. Then I changed Leigh into her red "Scranton" onesies. "There now, you're one of us." I smiled as I picked her up and headed downstairs.

"Ok, I got her diapers, wipes, blanket, bottles." Jim looked in her diaper bag.

"Wait, what about sunscreen?" I asked.

"Oh, right." Jim said and went to the bathroom. "I don't see it," after a moment looking through the cabinet under the sink.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Here, take Leigh. I think it might be upstairs," I handed the baby to Jim.

"Okay," Jim said. "Hey you." Jim kissed her small head.

"Found it," I waved it and put in the diaper bag then swung the bag on my shoulder.

"Sounds like we're ready to go," Jim said, putting Leigh in her car seat.

"Got the stroller?" I asked as I brought Leigh out of the car.

"Yup," Jim nodded as he set the stroller down.

"Okay." I looked down to Leigh and kissed her head.

"Sure." Jim nodded.

"Okay." I said and grabbed the car seat out of the car and set it on the stroller.

"We're going to have fun," Jim looked down to Leigh who was smiling.

"You know, I can't believe just last year at this time, we found out that we're pregnant with Leigh." I smiled.

"I know right," Jim laughed. "I can't believe a year went by so fast."

"Jim! Pam!" Michael ran towards us. "You're here!"

"Of course, we wouldn't miss it," Jim shrugged.

"And hello you pretty girl," Michael cooed at Leigh.

"So that means you are going to play volleyball again?" Erin asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said, "And this time, I'm not going anywhere even if I really twist my ankle." I wagged my finger.

"Awesome, Beesly." Jim smiled brightly and held his hand out to let me to give him five. But then we heard Leigh sneeze, "But wait, who's going to watch the baby?"

"Uh, maybe Angela could?" I shrugged.

"Me?" Angela spoke up.

"You just have to sit by the stroller during the game that's all. If she needs something, you can just yell out." I said. "But most of the time, Leigh's good. She's either making baby noises or sleeping."

"Oh..okay." Angela said and shrugged.

"Thanks, Angela." I gave a small smile and pushed the stroller over to the bleachers.

"Well, well, look who it is." Charles spoke as he came towards us. "Jim and Pam and who is this?" He bent down to the baby.

"Leigh Halpert, our daughter," I said. "She's 4 months old."

"Daughter?" Charles smirked. "Already?" He gave out a chuckle.

"Well apparently last year, when you sent us to go the hospital, we found out that Pam was pregnant with Leigh." Jim said.

"Oh." Charles lifted his eyebrows. "Ha, that's a good thing, I made you go." He smirked and left.

I scoffed, "Still a jerk, I see."

"He's an idiot anyways," Jim said. When, we arrived to the pavilion, we ordered food while I got Leigh settled.

"I'll have a hot dog, please." I said.

Leigh began to fuss and began to cry, which I knew that she would be hungry so I took the bottle out of her diaper bag and then I began to feed her.

"So Pam I hear that you're going to play volleyball again?" Oscar asked.

"Oh yeah!" I said. "Definitely."

"All right!" They cheered.

Dwight came up to the table, "Listen up guys, you're going to be in playing in...." He took a look at his watch. "45 minutes from now."

"Who are we playing against first?" Meredith asked.

"Rochester." Dwight looked at his pad. "Last year we were 3-1."

"They weren't good last year." Andy said, drinking his lemonade.

"I agree." Erin and others said in unison.

"Well, I'm hoping we're going to do better as a team more," I said as I burped Leigh.

"Here you go, Beesly," Jim came back with a hot dog and sat down next to me.

"Thanks," I said as laid Leigh in the stroller and started to eat.

"Ryan, Andy, Jim, and me, are in the front again." Dwight said as he look at his pad. "Pam, Oscar, Kevin and Erin, you guys are in the back."

"And no phone calls this time during the volleyball session." Dwight grabbed the phone out of Ryan's hand.

"Hey, I was talking!" Ryan yelled.

"Not this time." Dwight shook his head. "Ok, Meredith, Phyllis and Kelly you guys are the back ups."

"I can't play volleyball, I'll break a nail." Kelly said. "I'll stay with Angela."

"Okay," Dwight rolled his eyes and sighed. "Then, I'll see you in 45 minutes on the field."

"We're gonna kick ass this time!" Andy said.

When we were done, we headed to the bleachers. "Ok, Angela I just fed her at lunch so she will probably snooze off," I said, looking at Leigh who was sucking her pacifier.

"Pam!" Dwight shouted.

"Coming!" I looked over my shoulder.

"Just shout, if you need us," I said. "The diaper bag is the under the stroller."

"Come on, Pam!" Dwight shouted again.

"Just go, I got it," Angela sighed and waved her hands to shoo me.

After a few games, we beat the teams from Rochester, Buffalo and now were heading to play with New York.

"Well, well, well…" Charles smirked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Look, at the losers," he chortled.

"Well that's not going to happen this time," I said. "We're going to kick your ass, and I'm not going anywhere," I put my hands on my waist in defiance.

"Easy Beesly," Jim pulled me back.

As we're playing the game, I heard Angela cry out, "Pam, she's crying!"

"What's wrong, does she need to get changed?" I shouted back

"Yes!" She said with her face twisted in disgust.

"Well, can you change her?" I looked back as we rotated.

"I don't know how!" Angela shouted back as she held Leigh.

"Uh-oh, we got some problem here," Charles sang.

"Jim, can you go get her?" I looked at Jim as he reached for the ball.

"Yeah, " Jim said but then was stopped.

"Wait wait, you guys can't change now during the game." Charles said. "It's against the rules,"

"No, it's not," Dwight argued.

Michael came running, "I'll get her! I'll get her!" He grabbed Leigh out Angela's arms,

"But--"

"Go on and play," Michael protested and waved his hand to let us stay in the game. "I'll take care of her."

"Michael--" Then I looked over to Jim in a horror.

"Next rotation, I'll see if I can get off and be with Leigh, okay?" Jim said.

As the ball went over the net after, Erin served. I quickly glanced over to Michael who was calmly talking to Leigh and playing with her baby toys in the shade by the bleachers. I softly smiled, maybe Michael isn't that bad.

"See, Mommy and Daddy are playing game with an evil group with an evil vicious man." I heard Michael say. "With--"

"Michael!" I shouted as I shot a look at him.

As the next round, Jim took a rest who took Leigh into his arms and thanked Michael for watching her. So I continued to play the game, I had to do it for our team.

"1 more point and we tie the game," Charles said to his team.

Then the opponent served, as the ball was churning in the air, _"Oh, I don't think so..."_ I thought so I ran to the front and spiked it as two members crashed into each other, missing the ball.

"Yes!" We all shouted as we jumped for joy.

"So long suckers!!" Andy said, pointed to them and laughed.

"Nice job, Beesly." Jim gave me five as he held Leigh. "Say nice job, Mommy?" He looked at Leigh was smiling and cooing.

"Thanks," I smiled as I held Leigh's small hand. "Did she need to get changed?"

"Yeah," Jim nodded.

"Nice job guys," Michael said.

"Thanks," Jim said.

"Uh, Michael." I looked over to him. "Thanks for taking care of Leigh."

"No problemo, let me know and--"

Kelly came to us, "Oh my god you guys!"

"What?" I asked.

"We got a trophy!!" Kelly said and pointed to Andy and Kevin who was carrying a medium size trophy together.

"Oh, awesome!" Jim smiled and we joined them to celebrate our win.


End file.
